The FireStarter And The Scientist
by Lisspeed
Summary: After many years of beying in Maxwell's wrecked world. Wilson finds a girl, alone in the forest, her name seems to be Willow. During the time they spent together they get bounded, fall in love, and can't be divorced of each other. But there's still something watching them in the shadows of this land... Rated T for strange happenings later on.
1. Eyes Of Fire

It was silent, a little too silent. The cold wind blew through the small and green leaves. Firefly's lit up some parts of the beautiful, dark, night sky. And the sound of fresh seawater was heard from a few miles away.

The sound of soft footsteps disturbed the long silence in this unknown and cruel world. It were those from a young man, somewhere around the end of twenty. He had a strange but unique kind of hairstyle. It was bouncy, the hair type that scientists and Sweeney Todd used. It was raven-black. But even though that, the man didn't use hairspray in any kind or way. His clothes were a combination between that of a gentleman and a scientist. A red blouse with white sleeves, rolled up until, the middle of the upper arm. He wore long black gloves as long as his whole arms, but they ended by his hands. His pants were long, neat and black, same for his gentlemanly shoes. He had a very pale skin, a pointed nose and small black eyes with big eyebrows. He had an axe in his right hand, ready to chop some tree's down. His name was Wilson Percival Higgsbury and he was a Gentleman Scientist.

Wilson:

Sometimes I wonder, why I'm here, what my purpose is. I try my best to destroy Maxwell. But this man, this demonic spawn, is just impossible to kill. It makes me wonder what the reality of life is. But deep down, I know that I'm stuck in an endless nightmare.

"Take that nature!" I shouted to a tree, I had just chopped down. My hate for the nature had been growing, like a little seed into a big tree, since the first day I came here. I was alone here, incredibly alone. The only one around here, were the monsters, waking up in the night, searching for me, just to take a little taste of my fresh meat. And Maxwell of course, the demonic spawn, who kept lurking in the shadows of this land. Watching me suffering and making everything, everyday even worse. The game became harder through the days, and the nights became longer. He was human, but I called him a demon. He was the one I hated, the one I was going to fight, even if I had to kill myself for it. And he was the only one I had.

Suddenly a storm of flames surrounded me, I took a few steps back, watching the flames burn. I was shocked and watched in disbelieve. Pretty soon, the flames had all calmed down and I was able to walk again. I made a few steps forward. Finding that everything was burned except for me. The forest was filled with the soft sound of crying and I followed it. Hoping it would lead to something. I ended up by a small open place. It was surrounded by the remains of trees and all that was left over from the plants, that had been her previously. And what I saw there was unexplainable, such a beautiful creature. Something, I though, I wouldn't see in quite a while. In the middle of the open place, was a rock and on the rock sat a young woman. Maybe in the beginning of her 20's. She had long black hair, both raised pigtails, her hair seemed just as bouncy as that of me. Her eyes were as white as that of the moon, soulless eyes. They starred to something in her hands, but I couldn't see what it was. She had a very pale skin and black lip-stick. She wore one red blouse, with long sleeves, which she had pulled up a little, until her elbows and there were 3 black, buttons on it. Apart from that, she wore a black skirt, which ended by her knee's. She had a apart style of clothing I could tell. Her shoes were different from most of the shoes I saw. It were long, high hills, ending by her knees as well. The hills had 3 silver buttons on it, something like bandages, holding it close to her feet. I loved how she looked like. I walked a little closer to her, the strange thing was, that she didn't even look up when she heard my footsteps, was she deaf? She let out one big sob before another tear left her cheek. She kept starring to her almost closed hands. I smiled nervously as I stook one of my hands in the air.

"Uhmmm… Miss?" I put my hand back to the same place, taking a few steps back. I still starred to the girl. Suddenly she looked up from her hands to me, her eyes were standing in a questionable way. I didn't know what to say, I hadn't talked with humans in quite a while. "H-Hello? M-My name is W-Wilson Percival H-Higgsbury…" I said nervously, I hardly could choke the words out of my mouth. The girls frowned her eyes a little, which made me even more nervous then I already was. Now it became a little clear what she held to her chest, it was a lighter, why did she cry because of an lighter? Suddenly I heard a familiar voice inside of my head.

""_Are you sure you really want to do that pal? Hmmmm…__…_" I frowned my eyes a little.

"_Stop it Maxwell!"_ I shouted inside of my mind. Maxwell grinned softly in his mean and evil way.

"Say Pal... I've seen the future and I can't say that I see very much good thing with her..." His grinning became a soft cackling sound. I growled softly, but behaved myself, I was a gentleman after all and gentleman don't growl. I signed.

"_Stop it Maxwell!" _Maxwell's laugh stopped and it was silence inside my head for a couple of seconds.

"_Okay then... It's your own choice..."_" Then the connection closed between us. I shacked my head slightly and the first thing I saw, was the girl. I signed and kneeled in front of her. The girl slightly turned her head away from mine, closing her eyes.

"Hmpf!" I rolled my eyes at her understandable response.

"Why were you crying?" I asked, I didn't understand why the girl didn't like to see someone else apart from Them, the Void, the Dusk and Him.

"That's none of your busyness!" She snapped at me, I took a back. "Can you not just leave me alone!" I signed, stood up and just when I was ready to leave, she pulled her hand in the air. "W-Wait! No… I'm sorry! Come back!" She shouted, I opened my eyes and walked back to her. "M-My fire… It's dying…" Willow whisper. I frowned my eyes and chuckled slightly. The girl gave me a strict look and I held it back.

"Dying?" I asked a little confused. The girl nodded.

"Fire is like life, but if you don't know how to use it, it will kill you in the end…" My eyes widened. "And don't you dare make fun of it!" She snapped.

"Ehm… Oh… Okay… I guess…" The girl lost her temper again, I was sure that she wasn't a lady at all.

"Can you do anything?! Or not?!" She snapped, this time I became a little angry.

"Okay! Okay! I'll try to do, what I can do… The truth is… I can help you. I have some fire and might be able to restore that of yours…" The girls face brightened a little.

"Thank you…" She answer on a friendly tone. I signed in relief, I grapped all that was left of my torch and slowly lighted the girl's lighter up with it. A bright and evil smile came across her lips.

"Hahaha! He's alive again! Then I'll get to burn something's!" I gasped, as I took a few steps back, I saw the evil look on her face, and knew that she meant me. She wanted to burn me! And that after I had helped her!

"Ehhh… I… I think… I'll just go… And get… Uhmmm… Back to my… Uhm… Basecamp… Hehe…" I smirked nervously, taking a few steps back, I pointed to the forest, but soon fell on the ground. I couldn't move, oh Wilson… That isn't very gentlemanly of you! The girl got closer to me, I started crawling back from her, thinking to myself: "This girl is going to burn me! This girl is going to burn me alive!" Whatever she was, whatever demonic spawn had created her. The only thing I thought about right now, was to get out of here, get away from her. And most importantly! Find a shelter, too hide from her. I put my arms in surrender. Then the girl held out her hand to me. Now I was confused… She… Held her hand out… To me? No one has ever done that before apart from my sister, but she always sat in a wheelchair, the poor thing. The girl smiled.

"Come on! Grab my hand! Then we are going to burn something's!" I signed in relief, I thought that she meant me. I shakily held my hand out to her, the girl rolled her eyes and grabbed mine, helping me up from the ground. "Come with me!" She continued, she had a beautiful voice, which sounded creepy in some way. This girl, she was so different from the other people. She accepted me for who I was, she didn't call me mad or she didn't scold out my hair. Together we burned the entire forest down and I even seemed to enjoy it! I didn't expect myself to enjoy forest fires. I was a gentleman! And gentleman didn't burn forests down, but maybe, just maybe, I could be for one day someone else. Enjoying other things then just science. Of course, I loved science! But maybe I could just take a break, for just a few hours, or maybe one day! After a long while of burning a question came up in my head. I didn't even ask her what her name was! Oh Wilson… That's so not gentlemanly of you! Asking people's names are the first things you do when you meet someone! How come I forgot?

"Uhmmm… Miss?" The girl turned her face from a burning tree.

"So much things to burn…" She whispered, like she was addicted to the red flames, that surrounded her by now. It was strange, but the fire didn't seem to harm her. "Yes?" She asked after a while.

"Er… What's your name, anyway?" The girl looked to me, like I had just asked her to most dumbest question in the whole entire universe. "Err…" I started to mull about my question, maybe it wasn't a good idea to ask her name so soon.

"Willow…" She stated. I didn't even ask her surname, but I thought it wouldn't be such a good idea for now. So I left it be.

"Willow… That's a very… Unique name… You don't hear it very often…" I answer, there still was no emotion on her face.

"Thank you…" She simply answer. Soon the forest stopped burning and it became darker.

"Willow… Err… I think we need to make a fire!" I stated. Willow smiled in a happy way and immediately run away, into the forest.

"No… Willow! Uhm, Wait! Come back Willow!" I run after her, but it was no use. She had already gone far inside of the forest. "Great! Just stay away! No one likes you!" I snapped, the jerk… She had just run away and left me all alone, here. In the middle of a cold forest. My face turned into a worried state and I felt sorry for her. I became sad, now I was alone again, I had no wood, no torch, no fire. I was going to die here, only Maxwell knows what's going to happen next. I signed, allowing myself to fall on the ground. Just sitting there. I knew that the Night-Demon soon or late was going to take me with her. I had already stand once, eye in eye to her. It was so dark, that I only could see her eyes, two white glowing eyes. But they were long not as beautiful, as those of Willow.


	2. Bare Ice

**Hey guys, for now my english has chanced a bit again. c: It still isn't on it's full terms but hey, it's atleast better then what it once was... :D For people who are curious, on my deviantART acount JackXAngelicaforever you can find the comic based on this... c: I love WillowSon! :D**

* * *

**2. Bare Ice**

I just sat there on the ground, not moving a muscle for a while. My mind was slowly playing tricks on me like in was becoming insane again. The image of Willow was forever printed in my head. Her long black hair, curling up into two pigtails, her beautiful red lips. Her white, soulless, glowing eyes. And most of all, her unique love for fire which I'd never seen by a lady before.

I just sat there, waiting for my fate to come. Waiting for my very last and painful dead to come, a very horrible and painful dead, but it would be fast, a dead that only the Night-Demon was capable to.

The cold wind blew through my hair, making me shiver a little bit. And pulled my blouse closer to me until it felt a bit more comfortable. I blew a few times through my arms, trying to make them a bit more warmer. After a few minutes I starred up to the sky, the beautiful night sky filled with endless amounts of stars and solar systems. I had given all the stars names by now, mainly cause I didn't recognize any of them. Maybe this was all a trick being played on our minds. I looked to a milky-blue star, which one had been my favorite so far, I had always imagined that, that one was my sister, watching over me. That's why I named the little milky-blue star "Wanda" after my sister.

"Wanda…" I repeated inside of my head. I wished I could be as free as them and just fly away back to my home. This place was even worse than the place I had lived in for several years. I stroke softly with my fingers through my black hair, going with the flow and curling up on the edge into a small heart. I've had harder times in my life, times that I had to fight for the things I wanted, times that I floated between life and dead and reality and unreality. It was hard to make a difference between them, but I could when I thought very deeply.

Suddenly I heard a sound come from the bushes behind me. I snapped up from my daydreaming state, frowning my eyes and holding my arms quickly in surrender.

"W-Who's there?!" I squeaked. I wanted to shout, to make my voice sound big and scary, but couldn't. Of course I couldn't! I'd always been a victim running away from my punishments. "S-Show yourself! O-Or else!" I stuttered, was I now a real gentleman or not?! I stood up holding my arms out, ready to attack.

"Wilson! It's me! Willow!" It was the very soft and female voice again. My eyes widened, putting my hand in front of my mouth. Soon after I put them on a comfortable place in my sides, starring to the creature coming out from the bushes. It was the voice, the voice I thought I would never hear again. The voice that I thought had left me to die.

"W-Willow?" I stuttered while my face became suddenly intense in a whole different way. It was bright and filled with happiness and emotion, something I hadn't felt in many, many years. Again I held my hand in front of mouth, opening it at least twice, but nothing came out of it, I just stood there motionless. No one has ever come back for me before, they'd always abandoned me. A weak and small smile appeared over my lips which looked almost cute in a way.

Now Willow walked fully out of the bushes, her hands were filled with wood, which she held proud and close to her chest, almost like she was cradling a child. She blinked her eyes a few times, while they glowed, just like by me, a small smile appeared brightly over her beautiful and red lips. I sighed in relief, as I spread my arms, my expression worried while my eyes almost seemed to burn in hers.

"I thought…" I couldn't chock the words out of my mouth, I was just to speechless right now. I took a long a deep breath, sighing deeply. "I thought you left me behind…" Her eyes widened, they stopped glowing and her expression became suddenly strict like she wanted to slap me or something.

"Don't be ridicules Wilson… I would never, ever, leave any humans behind… Mostly when they don't harm me at all…" She looked around her in thought, putting her finger thinking on her cheek, almost petting it. "And this world would be my last option to leave any humans behind, even if I didn't like them… Although I very rarely like people…" She tilted her head to the left. I nodded my smile disappearing for a moment or two. She was right, that thought was ridicules.

"My bad…" I smirked, twirling my thumps. I stare to them, they were so playful, but full of deep, knife-scars, physical and in reality. I'd always been an outsider with social anxiety and trust issues. I'd never been capable to do anything outside of my own control. Always human in a way. Weak and pitiful which made me almost not of use. I felt so clever. I've learned things from now and seen things so horrible that they could never been taken out of your mind. I was made for it, while others weren't. And while they were happy, smiled, fell in love and started families, the smile on my face was slowly disappearing. But Willow made me smile again since a long time. I only could keep going from now. Endure. Survive.

Willow walked closer to me, lying the logs on the ground. She looked up at me, with many questions in her face, but she didn't state them. I just stared back at her, looking at how she put the logs one by one in the form of a campfire. But she didn't grab her lighter, instead of that she just stared to the logs like nothing was going to happen.

"Uhm… Willow? What are you doing?" I asked a little curious. Willow didn't look up from her work, instead of that, her eyes started to glow and small smoke clouds came from the fireplace. My eyes widened when a small fire appeared from beneath the wood. "Wha? How? Who? How did you do that?" I stammered pointing to the small fire. Willow looked up from her work. Smiling. But she didn't answer my question, instead of that she tapped the floor, showing that I could take a seat next to her. I did what she offered, for a few moment I stared to her eyes until they became normal again. I had never been that close to a girl. Most of the girls didn't even want to have me near them, they hated my look, my performance, but I wanted to show them something in the end, and that was that I was worth something. Something that didn't work out so well. I was so fascinated by this girl, her special love for fire made her an unique exemplar. I heard Willow whisper something, something like: "Why do I feel so attracted to this guys?" But it was so soft and fragile that I couldn't put for an example if it really was what she said.

"Ehm… Mrs. Willow… May I ask you how you came here? And why you like fire that much?" I saw a sudden state of shock in her eyes, maybe it was the best I hadn't ask her, some people had very bad experience of how they came here. I sighed allowing my arms to fall down in statement.

"I Uhm…" Willow couldn't come out of her words. She just sat there, unmoving and in a deep thought. "Me… Likes fire…" She answer in a very uncomfortable way. I put my hand gently on her shoulder.

"Hey! I am er… I didn't mean to sound rude or any… You don't need to answer that question… I know how hard things can be…" Willow nodded slowly, moving her head up and down a few times before stopping, the wind blew for another time through our hair, but it kept on the same place like nothing had happened. Which was something we had in common.

"Wilson…" A long silence followed after she spoke my name, weak but gently. "Please Wilson… Don't ask about that… It lies on a very sad place deep down in my heart…" Although I was a gentleman I had become very curious. Even thought I knew it wasn't maybe the best to ask, I still did.

"You can… Tell me, there's nobody that can hear you apart from Maxwell…" I smirked as Willow sighed deeply and smiled back at me.

"Alright… I'll tell you my past but it's rather dramatic…" She stated, I nodded at her statement, agreeing with her.


End file.
